


【多萝】诞幻海海

by godofthenewworld



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】诞幻海海

思维已经很迟钝了。

赵志铭张了嘴，他本来就算不上聪明，此时也不知道该说什么来面对这荒诞的图景，浅色的唇本来是猫咪似的薄情样子，现在却变成了湿润艳红任人摆弄的情态，嗫嚅颤抖像是血肉深处新添的伤口，繁茂到靡烂地盛开着。

帝国覆灭的第三天，娇生惯养的小少爷重复着被闯进家里的反抗军领导者强奸到肚皮鼓起来的刑罚，孕妇一样地挺着涨痛的小腹，再被拉上街示众羞辱，泪水涟涟秀美可怜，哭过闹过也挨过皮鞭，于是苟且偷生的猫儿骨头硬不起来了，软嫩皮子上还留着青紫的伤痕，长尾如蝶的眼睫挂着水珠儿要掉不掉，哀哀戚戚娇娇媚媚的像死了男人的寡妇。

李汭燦恶毒地想，毁了这人的国家，不就是杀了他的男人吗？那么，他变成归属于我的奴隶不是天经地义的吗？

爱萝莉是我的了，是我的牝兽。

木楔牢牢地堵住他那个红肿水润盛满精液的穴口，矮小的阿西努斯兽走路并不稳健，走在密布拥挤狂躁不安的人群里，时不时的颠簸会把他抬起来一小截，粗砺木块吸饱了汁脱出一段，让那个被人揉的红肿一圈的屁股腾空，给围观的、在曾经的贵族少爷看来如蟑螂臭虫般肮脏的贱民们欣赏一下，曾经的上等人被奸到透烂媚肉外翻的穴。

好娇嫩呢，粉红色的内壁多褶谄媚，恋恋不舍地攀在浸成深黑色的木块上，随着抽插的动作被扯出又推回，像腐败发丝的某种黏菌，又像海星吐出用以进食的胃，刻奇又色情、丑陋又隐秘地绽放着。

我没救了，面孔娇幼的男孩子想着，我己经被彻底被那人肏坏了——他三天前还居高临下嬉笑无知地安坐在阁楼上，现在已经被侵犯的只知道做爱了，被下等人们看着就会浑身发热，甚至淫贱地想像和偷偷期待着自己从骑兽上跌落进人群的样子。

贱民身上很臭的，没有昂贵风雅的熏香，只有长年的污垢和汗渍，看他们多存在一秒我都觉的恶心——啊，可是你也不是那个高高在上的贵族了喔。

奴隶曾经干净漂亮的衣服被撕碎，精心养护的皮肉被浇满男人的精液，浑身上下散发着下等妓女一样淫荡的味道，他们会一起抓住落单的可怜小猫，争先恐后地把阴茎捅进猫松垮湿软的后穴然后在里面射精，粗野又仇恨地尽一切可能污染上等人的血液，再像垃圾一样把肛口被干到无法合拢的小奴隶丢弃在路边。

会怀孕吧？被干成了一个纯粹用以性交的洞，丧失了贵族男性的资格，变成柔弱无力的女奴，屁股上烙着主人的纹印，怀上不知道父亲是谁的血统下贱的后代，终其一生被关在狭窄的兽宠里，用于泄欲和繁殖直到死去。

好热，好痒，好痛⋯好兴奋。

纤细幼态的四肢散漫地打开，浑身赤裸的男孩子潮红着面颊瘫软地倚在靠背上，他好像被折磨和性欲弄坏了脑子，再没了羞耻心和遮掩的动力，双腿大张露出红艳湿软的肉洞，那里被已经开发的很彻底了，目光贪婪又肮脏的贱民们盯着那紧绷包裹着木楔的联接处仔细地看，马戏观众似的大声哄笑嘲弄他的每一点反应，把脏兮兮的手伸进破烂的裤子自慰，一边不干不净地骂着荡妇婊子，试图把精液抹到那可怜动人的尤物皮肉上，好像这样就能抱驳杂的气味渗透下去，侵蚀原本高贵曼妙的骨血。

把他染脏，把他玩坏，让他跌进最暗最深的巷子，大着肚皮一个又一个地生下孩子，从此再不见天日。

视线如有实质，把细皮嫩肉的小少爷全身舔了个遍，可蝗虫似的垃圾们到底不敢向军阀老爷的奴隶伸手，那男人不紧不慢地跟在后面，乌黑油亮的皮鞭上缀了乌萨斯合金，末梢一卷可以活活扯断人的手指，似笑非笑地看着猫淫靡腥热地喘息，哭泣呻吟，最终不堪于围观者的起哄嘲笑，潮红着脸颊高挺着腰肢模仿媾合的节奏，让硬质的木楔代替占有他的男人，在众目睽睽之下丑陋不堪地高潮了。

人群中爆发出一阵节日似的欢呼，仿佛是所有人一起玷污了他的肉体，庆祝了他的堕落，离的近的围观者把精液射在骑兽的脚边，狂笑着向后来者吹嘘炫耀，仿佛已经把那娇巧的歪着头的小奴隶从骑兽上拖下来肏到怀孕。

爱萝莉哭了。

委委屈屈的，眼睛垂下来，长长的眼尾投下睫毛的阴影，咬着嘴唇不敢说话，可到底是伤心难过了，所以眼泪大颗大颗地掉下来，他像只被雨淋透被人踢踩的流浪猫似的，冷了抖了，想要被捧上膝盖抱着，有暖热干燥的毛毯和食水，哪怕代价是被侵犯被灌满也没关系。

有什么办法呢？他不聪明，也不强硬，更没有明凯那种单枪匹马逆流而上的一腔孤勇，于是他趴下来，用柔软的侧颊蹭主人的小腿来换一夕安寝。

李汭燦把猫揉在怀里，拥抱紧的骨骼发疼，小小的一个皮肉潮红，热气蒸腾的喘息里带着泣音，斑驳腥臊的浊液顺着细摆摆的腿往下流淌，他像被烫到了一样，逃避也似的低头缩进毯子的边缘，不去看满地残枝败叶的花园。

其实⋯回到这里根本没有必要吧？

单纯是为了折磨我吗？

好过分。

金碧辉煌的厅堂里落了薄灰，有种难言又隐蔽的衰败意味，曾经的主人像个物品，像件漂亮的摆设或华丽的珠宝，被凶狠地掼在沙发上，抽着鼻子哀哀惨呼起来，泪水浸湿绒毛细密的布面，他的耳朵和侧颊还晕着情欲的粉色，整个人是蓬勃而松软的，像发情期阴部红肿的牝兽，随时等候着爬跨和受精。

人和木头是不一样的，饱经蹂躏的肉洞被填满的时候敏感的奴隶尖叫出声，他被这一下顶穿了，摸索到了内脏似的眼前发花，像是被主人的体温啃噬到了神经，近乎本能地展开身体，像个合格的雌性似地呼唤着凶恶粗野的交配，可又他又是细骨伶仃楚楚可怜的，经不得太过的动作折磨，哭叫的像即将被绞死的女人，是有了点濒临破碎的美妙滋味的。

腰肢是腾空的，猫抿着细弯的嘴，从鼻腔里哼出细小娇柔的呻吟，他像块热化了的动物油脂，润泽消融把自己的孔道扩张，贴心地迎合侵犯者的形状，是合格的宠物，是精心豢养的家畜，离不开男人的保护和喂食⋯他好乖。

抱着膝盖的可怜人缩在那人的怀里，脊背贴近对方暖热的胸膛，高温烫伤似得让他皮肤通红，惨兮兮地哭泣呻吟着把音窒在最尖锐的一点，挺直腰肢熟练乖巧地被玩弄到高潮。

好可怜啊。

也好可爱啊。

反抗军的领导者容色阴沉，攒珠宝石的项圈环扣上细弱到一折就断的颈，把金丝雀关在落尘的房间里自己的臂弯里喘息低泣。


End file.
